the_vampire_diaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules Cohen
General Information Jules has lived in Florida (Daytona Beach) for most of her life. It's where she grew up and where she unfortunately caused the death of a human named Peter Russel, ultimately then triggering the werewolf curse, sentencing her to a life of changing into a monster every full moon. Jules has always had a natural anger running through her veins which she has ever since she can remember and until learning about her curse, she realized the connections between her anger and her natural force, meaning it would never be a good idea to get on her bad side and back-stab her, as the consequences would always be fatal. She tends to be pretty reckless and suspicious with everyone who she meets but until you get to know her, you won't realize how loyal she can be and protective over the ones she cares about and the people she loves. Jules is a natural born leader which means she will not think twice before taking charge of a situation and protecting her pack, putting her life before anyone else's. Jules is a friend of Mason Lockwood who she met in Florida and helped him by taking him under her wing and allowing him to become a member of her pack. But when he traveled to the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for his brother's funeral, when he didn't return any text messages or phone calls from Jules, that was when she decided she decided to go and find him herself. Upon her arrival in Mystic Falls, she instantly picked up on Damon Salvatore's scent, instantly knowing that he was a vampire. But when Damon threatened her to stop looking for Mason, she threats to kill by telling him how he was marked, eventually attacking him at the Salvatore Boarding House and accidentally bitting Rose instead. With Jules sticking around Mystic Falls, she soon learns about Tyler Lockwood and him being a new werewolf, wanting to help him and guide him just like she did with Mason Lockwood. Whilst talking to Tyler, she informs him about the vampire problem within Mystic Falls and tells him about how his uncle Mason was killed by the vampires and how Caroline was a vampire and covering for the Salvatore brothers who were responsible for his death. That is how she knows he is a newbie, from his lack senses to sniff vampires out. That's when the call is made to bring her pack from Florida to get revenge for their friend. When Brady and the rest of the pack arrived in Mystic Falls, they kidnapped Caroline and tortured her in order to get information and revenge on the vampires. But soon the Salvatore brothers began to make work of the werewolves in Jules' pack, before they eventually got the upper hand. About to make the final blow, a warlock named Jonas Martin prevents them from harming the Salvatore brothers and gives them the message to leave town and never return. However, the pride was to much to handle as they decided to kidnap Elena Gilbert in order to break the curse, allowing them to have control of when they changed. But unfortunately, with Brady being killed, Jules and Tyler decided to leave Mystic Falls forever, promising each other no more lies. Due to Tyler's mother being in an accident, both of them return, only to find out that they were both included in the plan to break the hybrid curse placed upon Niklaus Mikaelson. While Tyler was helped to escape, Jules was unfortunately used within the hybrid's plan to break the curse, her heart being ripped out of her chest and her blood being used it in the fire burning the moonstone. Jules' Family & Social Background Jules was born in Florida, surrounded by beaches and good waves which made her her a passionate for surfing, passion that she developed ever since she was a little girl. She is the only and youngest sister of Dyson Cohen and daughter of Amber and Gavin Cohen. She triggered her werewolf curse when she was thirteen years old after being sexually assaulted at the beach by a man called Peter Russel that she ended up killing in self defense by pushing him down which ended up with Peter hitting his head against a rock and dying. After triggering her curse and because she was scared since she had no idea what was happening to her she ran away and left town for some months and on the months that she was away she fpund out more about what was happening to her and who she was. Eventually Jules returned to Mystic Falls and ended up meeting the other current members of her pack: 'Entering The Site's Plot' ''After Death :: The Beggining Of A Second Chance'' Jules was brought back to life by the almighty warlock Zack Sullivan. After awakening and realizing that she was once again back in the land of the living, she was disoriented and couldn't quite figure out what was the meaning of all of that. The only thing that she knew was that she was alive even though she had no idea who the one responsible for it was. Scared, she knew that she needed to find herself back into this world but as she thought about it, she realized that she was possibly all alone since all her pack had been killed due to the whole drama revolving around the moonstone. vd_mcmanus-thumb-500x361-24709.jpg one-tree-hill-mcmanus86.jpg images.jpg 1432747190-2818850888.png tumblr_lfs8xcAQ4t1qedzelo1_500.png maxresdefault.jpg michaela-mcmanus_a258615_png_640x480_upscale_q90.jpg 0118ce03007973d2f52dae7c5da2dbf1.jpg jules_zps7c259ae4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Werewolf